Crissy Madlock: The Glass Between Us
by Haidan Sky O'Sullivan-Jandura
Summary: a homage to the killing joke's Jack and Emma and based off my own personal experience. but due to disgresion we'll be Crissy and Gary. 1/20/11.
1. Chapter 1

The McCoy's 'Hang On Sloopy' played throughout the Savannian clad River Street in downtown Savannah. The sun

glowed and the light breeze seemed out of a postcard. Today tourists were locals, everyone was at home. _"Come on _

_Gary!"_ Crissy laughed as she tugged him across the street to and ice cream vendor. Children running with candy and ice

cream seemed to fill both sides if the streets, for it was the first Saturday of the month. Somewhere in the nearby area

the song changed t o 'Good Lovin' by the Rascals. Upon waiting more than thirty seconds, Crissy lost interest and once

more tugged Gary in the direction of the plaza, _"Lets go dancing!"_ she called behind her. Gary unrelentingly followed.

After a few minutes of Crissy 'letting the music flow through her body' and Gary not even attempting to match her

movements, he pulled her out of the crowd and started walking her back to the car, but she had other intentions. _"Lets _

_go in here!"_ she announced, slipping out of his grasp and quickly running into Savannah Sweets. It smelled of warm

caramel and reminded her of the 1950's. The small train that made its way around the store high above curious hands

let out a shrill whistle which momentarily cut through Chubby Checker's 'The Twist' that seemed to echo throughout the

candy shop. All of a sudden two muscular hands snatched her backwards as the words _"How many times do I have to tell _

_you, don't you ever run away from me. Got it."_ Poured into her ears. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine and

tickled her neck. She looked up with brilliant green eyes which could charm anybody and scrunched her face at him.

Crissy picked up a cherry lollipop and preceded to the register. The old man smiled and waved her off and as she walked

away she blew him a kiss. Gary grabbed her hand and walked her over towards the river. He pulled her in front of him

and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She looked up at him and offered first lick. Gary laughed and shook his head.

As she put the lollipop in her mouth a serious look swept across his face. _"You know..you shouldn't just run away from _

_me like that.."_ he said quietly. An amused look plastered her baby face, _"Says who?"_ she retorted. _"Me."_ He said in a

slightly serious tone. _"You don't own me!"_ she laughed. While they were talking, she hadn't noticed him reach into his

pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about mid afternoon, the children were laughing and playing in the distance. Music from the candy store could be

heard from where Crissy and Gary were standing. Gary was the first to hear it. He gently pulled her against him and

started singing along. Crissy blushed hard as she recognized their song, 'Teenager in Love' by Dion and the Belmonts.

She always loved when Gary sang to her, but him dancing was a rare occurrence. _"Each night I ask the stars up above, _

_why must I be a teenager in love."_ He sang, but this time he dropped to one knee. _"Crissy Richard Madlock, will you _

_marry me?"_ he asked, holding up a diamond snowflake ring. Crissy was in shock and accidently let go of her lollipop

which bounced hard off of the cobblestone. Still at a loss of words, she barely managed to nod her head. _"No. Say it. _

_Please Crissy."_ Gary demanded. _"Yes. Yes? Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"_ she stammered. Her eyes turned electric as tears

filled them. He stood back up and slid the ring on her finger. His eyes had started to water too. As soon as he let go of

her hand, she latched herself onto him in a tight embrace. _"I love you so much Crissy."_ He whispered. All she could do

was hold him tighter. The sun, which had shown so glimmersly earlier, was now being chased away by little grayish puffy

clouds. _"Come on Cris, lets get outa here."_ He said as he loosened her grip. Light raindrops fell like magic and danced

around Gary and Crissy. She grabbed his hand and he smiled, with that, they took off running.


End file.
